The existing architecture and flow of COA forms processing require the processing system to be connected with the mail processing equipment at the processing center and another processing system located in a fixed location that directs the images to the COA forms readers and presents the unresolved images to the keyers. Each system has one set of readers physically connected to work with a set of video coding desks. Such a design has several limitations. For example, the readers are connected to one system only, and the processing power of the readers on one system is not available for use by another system. The results of the readers are only available for the video coding desks connected to the same system. The systems are difficult to maintain and costly to update, and require a highly trained and expensive labor force to maintain and operate. Improved systems are desirable.